In Memories
by Mangajuicexd
Summary: In a world wherein Titan Shifters are being persecuted and hunted down by mankind. Humanity creates a terrible horror called "the final solution". A young pair of titan shifters escape and create a peaceful home away from the walls. However things aren't always meant to be. Warning: Mature adult themes, sex and violence Slightly AU Disclaimer: characters belong to Isayama.
1. Happy Ending

Disclaimer: characters belong to Isayama, story art belongs to original artist.

reviews are appreciated thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Ending

He brushes the golden locks out of her face. Gently as not to wake her up. He scoots closer to her sleeping form, inhaling her sweet scent as he nears her. She is so soft, so peaceful, so pure, he contents himself to just watch her, to guard her, to savour her presence. He doesn't want her to go. Not that she would leave him, but he is afraid that one day, she would be taken away from him. The mere thought of her being torn away from him crashes his heart, that it starts to beat fast. His heart, pounding in his ears... Thump! Thump! Thump!

His mind races, his heart aching in worry, over and over again. His heart trembles, his hands trembles as he wraps his arms protectively around her sleeping form. Damn! Not again, not again, NOT AGAIN!

"Eren..."

He hears her saying his name.

"Sorry," he mutters "Did... Did I wake you?"

She doesn't answer him, instead, she places a thumb at his cheek and begins to rub something away. Tears.

"Its alright..." She whispers softly. "I'm here... "

He breaks. Anxiety getting the better of him again. He clings to her words reciting it in his head over and over again until a sense of relief and warmth is felt in his aching heart. His mind races, dont ever leave me Annie... Dont leave me.

She wraps her arms protectively around him, his head closer to her chest, hearing her heartbeat at irregular intervals, so much unlike humans. She is indeed like him, a monster that humanity have shunned. He felt so relieved to meet someone like her, someone so much like him. In this world that have been cruel to him, she was his guiding light.

And so... He clung to her very words that night and just like every other nights before.

"I'm here Eren, and always will be."

.

.

.

He wakes up to the scent of fresh flowers in the room. She always rises up before him, and he would always find her by their little garden, either planting or watering, but today, he sees her standing idly watching the flowers of her garden bloom by spring time. The dampness of the morning grass by his feet and the mist that hung lightly in the air makes him want to stare and capture the memory forever. Imprint and embed on his mind, his fragile mind with thousands of haunting memories.

Shaking his worries off his head, he walks towards her and pulls her back against him. He wraps his arm around her, caressing her abdomen. She leans back and rests her head on his shoulder. He leans more, pressing a deep kiss on the extension of her exposed neck. "Good morning, love"

She replies in a soft moan, and looks back, her clear blue eyes looking directly at his teal green ones. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah..." He answers "They are..."

She turns and looks at him. Her arms now encircling his neck. She is a bit petite than most women, but she is proportionately sculpted. He loves how her skin would wrap around her well toned muscles: very pale, very soft. She is a rare beauty, ice blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She is the very ice queen that haunts him in his childhood winter, and yet he managed to conquer her and melt her, to stay with him through the other seasons. He likes the way his olive tan skin would contrast well with her icy ones. She is a solitary ice nymph, and he captures her now in a warm embrace. He would forever be her servant, he thinks.

"I wish, we would be like this forever,"

.

.

.

For breakfast, they had some bread and jam, and before lunch they both hunt for some game to feed themselves for the next couple of days. When the chores are done by the afternoon, they both enjoy themselves by the lake near their home. Eren, originally planned to have their home by the ocean, however, Annie seemed to not like the area with 'too much of an open space'. She says that they would spot them soon and they should remain hidden. Eren thought about it and agreed to her suggestion to remain hidden in the woods. However, they found a sweet spot near a freshwater lake, a lake as big as the ocean, and that suited them just fine. For they know that their little home with a small garden, with a small plant farm, and with a big lake in the backyard, is well hidden at the heart of the thick forrest where no one would ever see them. (Titans roam freely though, but the thick scent of water and flowers helps hide their scent)

Being active individuals they usually are, they would love to play a couple of competitive games and would spar daily. Until the rough physical contact would melt into loving touches and he would slip her shirt off her, exposing her ample breasts. Kissing the expanse of her exposed neck and kneading her sensitive mounds hungrily like a wild animal, she would melt in deeper in his touches emitting moans of pleasure from her quivering lips. With her back pressed against him, her arm encircles around his neck as if to grapple him into the soft earth beneath them but her hands just find themselves entangled with his chocolate locks. Her fingers dig deep down to his scalp, massaging whatever flesh she could find, tug whatever hair she could tug, and it drives him crazy, she is on his mind, and he could feel her lips kissing his temples roughly.

His hands move down further south into her abdomen, squeezing and pressing every layer of exposed skin. His touch resonates to every nerve and muscle that lay beneath her pale skin. He breathes heavily against her neck and she swears that she could almost hear him growl. She presses harder against him, feeling his shoulders and abdomen tense in anticipation. They are both on their knees, Annie, leaning her back against his front. His left hand on her breasts and his right hand starting to pull down her grey pants.

He almost tears the fabric obstructing her sweet opening, fingers travelling down south, teasing her folds as she opens her legs wider to let his touch enter. He knows her well enough and touches her sensitive bundle of nerves, she responds in a moan which he silences her by giving a deep kiss on her lips. He continues to stroke her, his touches getting heavier and rougher. Her legs gave way, the pleasure rising as she could feel herself swell, her hips starting to move against his fingers with pleasure, and later he slides a couple of fingers inside her.

Her mind blasts with a sudden feeling of ecstasy as he slips in and out of her, massaging her walls, which are dripping and begging him for more. Her breathing is no longer even, and in the height of her excitement, he digs and prods her further. She pants as she reaches the plateau, riding in rhythm with him. His paces quicken, she inhales deeply, a cry suppressing in her throat, her hands grab on to him for dear life, his mouth plants firmly on the pulse of her neck, her back arches and she releases. He could feel her walls clenching in his grasp, as she emitted a loud cry. When her reflexes finished, she leans back at him, almost like dead weight, her body shakes mildly with the aftershocks of her excitement. He trusts a few moments more to help her recover, then he abruptly releases her, but still, he supports her back to her knees. She slumps forward to lie against the welcoming grass beneath her and then looks back at him. He licks her moisture from his fingers, and watches in delight as her face go red.

He chuckles at her sudden embarrassment.

She gives him a frown, but later joins him in his laugh. Only he could thaw her icy heart. He leans towards her on the grass, lying atop her. They stare at each other's eyes and gave each other a kiss that would last a lifetime.

.

.

.

"Do you regret anything of this?" She asks him as they lie on bed together that night.

"No," he says as he entraps her beneath him. "It is a matter of choice. You are my choice."

"We ran away..."

"... And we are not going back. Not ever."

She touches his face with her right hand. He closes his eyes feeling her cool touch. She's always cold. Her hands are always cold. He takes her hands into his and kisses it, gently warming her cold hand with the heat of his touch. "You worry so much love..."

"I just don't want you to be away from me," she says. "Tell me of your dreams instead..."

"I'm never gonna leave you," he smiles "what do you want to hear?"

"The future," she whispers to his ears "what could our future be Eren?"

"We would live in a world without titans..."

"But you left them..." She points out.

"Ahhh... Then you and I could just kill them on our own, wont we?"

"Sounds possible," she plays with his hair "then what...?"

"Then..." He nuzzles her neck affectionately "then, we could have babies... Lots and lots of babies and they would all look like you,"

"That one is pretty ambitious Eren," she gives a small laugh.

"Well... We could start having one first, then another, then another..." He smiles at the thought. "Then, we could teach them a lot of things, we would teach them how to fight, we would teach them how to love, they wouldn't grow up in war, they will grow up free. Not to mention we could have some of our friends drop by and have them babysit,"

"You are getting ahead of yourself again Eren, your friends all hate me after all I did," she pauses "I am a wanted criminal back inside the walls Eren, and you running away with me, and marrying me makes you one too."

"Fine..." He snorts. "But, Im pretty sure Mikasa and Armin wont mind,"

She gives him a light kiss in the lips "I'm sure they would forgive you,"

He says nothing in return, instead he kisses her deeply in her lips. "I love you, Annie,"

"Let me feel you, Eren..." She says.

He smirks as he complies, diving inside her familiar warmth, stroking her in all the right places. She gives a loud cry when he enters her. It feels different every time, and this time is a little more intense, she curses under a breath. He isn't that merciful when he is in bed, he stops for awhile managing to enter her halfway. Her tight opening challenges him more, adrenalin rushing through him as he pushes in deeper.

She clings on to him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips angled upward to give him more access to her entrance. He enters her further, filling her up with his length. He grunts. They lock eyes for a second and he starts to retract then pushes forward.

He hears her emit a satisfying groan from her soft lips. He starts slowly at first and then picking up his pace and at regular intervals, he would just let himself sink deeper within her thrusting within the opening of her womb. She cries as she scratches her nails into his back. She picks up his pace and goes into a rough dance with him.

His mouth goes wild sucking her exposed breasts then moving up towards her clavicle then to her neck. She moans in ecstasy, her voice breaking, fragile but at the same time, fierce and powerful. He now thrusts in a deeper angle, this time, putting her knees into his shoulders and hovering over her small frame. "Fuck! Eren!"

She surrenders, certainly he has the upper hand now. He is grinding deeper and deeper into her, and she could swear that there fire and heat in every friction their bodies would produce. His other hand travels down to her swollen nub of nerves, resulting her buck her hips forward towards him. She hates it when he is so good at pressing her buttons right, and she hates him for it in a good way, and he knows her well enough to play with her senses. He presses her further down, and she is reaching her limit. She takes a moment to look at her partner, she could see that he too is nearing his edge.

Her knees start to feel weak, she is in completely powerless under him, one hand pulling him towards her, one hand gripping the sheets. Her breathing quickens, she could feel it again, the rising euphoria as she screams his name over and over again in her sweet release. He cums a few seconds after her, filling her insides with his substance. Her walls, clenching and gripping his throbbing member tightly as he represses his urge to scream her name. He gives her a few more thrusts after that and then withdraws himself away from her.

He collapses tiredly atop her as she cradles his body closer to her. He rests his head on her breasts and he loves the hearing her heartbeat and rides the rise and fall of her breathing. She is indeed his lifeline. If anybody would tear her away from him, he admits to himself that he would be in a complete loss. He fought so hard to get here, and he fought so hard to be with her. For her, he abandoned his own ideals, for her he left the walls, for her he left his friends and the war he fought so hard for.

Because, when he is with her, he sees the world in a completely new light. He saw another perspective in a world so cruel and unjust. Because of her, he felt liberated and free. He found another reason to live in this world and he does it for her and her alone. He sleeps his worries away in her strong protective arms, away from all the trouble he has ever known.

-end-


	2. New Beginning

Still sweet. But it would no longer be. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

"Hey Ann, do you want to come and hunt with me?" he asks her one fine morning. "Come on, the weather outside is great, and you haven't been up early this past days,"

Annie looks at him sleepily, her eyes half open to his remark. She just wants to go back to bed and sleep all day. She wasn't able to sleep well the past night, a big ball of fatigue, abdominal cramps and soreness overwhelms her body these past few days. Sometimes, mornings like these when Eren becomes so annoyingly energetic, she would just want to smack him in the head to quiet him. She gives him a frown but he pulls her up until her legs dangle from the edge of the bed. She faces his standing form then later slumps her sleepy head to his abdomen.

He smiles at her and embraces her form, playing slightly with her blonde hair, slightly out of place from its usual bun. "Your hair is getting longer," he says.

She looks up at him and makes a face. She comes back at him. "Yours too..."

He touches his fringes, his dark chocolate hair is beginning to obstruct his vision. Then he hears Annie chuckle (evil-ly) in his shirt, she says that he is beginning to look like his Titan form.

He scoffs at her statement and she gives a laugh. "You know whats better than going on a hunt?" he looks at her blue eyes "giving you a hair cut."

They resolve their earlier conflict to their little garden instead. It is a good thing Annie knew a lot when it came to farming and gathering hunt. She learned it when she was little, her family owned a farm outside the walls, and her father would hunt wild animals and sell it at the market. It was an inside joke between Eren and her, though he may not know much about farming and hunting, he knows how to cook well and keep the house clean. (perhaps it is because he spent much more time with his mother than his father)

"Don't we have tomatoes for harvest today?" Annie asks him as she watches him gather the ripe crops this morning.

"Didn't you just ate them all last week?"

"Was that all?"

"Yeah," he sighed "I never even had a bite,"

Her eyebrows raise in amusement, though she still felt disappointed. She made a face. "I am seriously craving for them, how about some salted eggs?"

"That," he says, trying to remember their stored ingredients "That, I think we do have,"

.

.

.

He makes her a salad with salted eggs for lunch. A recipe he knows she likes and watches her enjoy her plate. He likes it when he watches her eating the food he prepares. Maybe he has a talent for cooking even though he has a little. His mind would drift off to his childhood days wherein he would always feel inferior to his sister Mikasa. Though, their parents do not compare them, he finds himself comparing with her. Mikasa is always better: better grades, better at brawling, better at cleaning, better at games, and even better at cooking.

He sighs, something which doesnt go unnoticed by his mate. "What's wrong?"

He looks at her clear blue eyes, a bit startled by the sudden question. He wakes from his day dream. "Nothing,"

"You cant fool me Jaeger,"

"Fine. I was thinking of Mikasa," he finally admits after a long pause.

"You do miss her,"

"I guess so..." he says "My mind wanders back to when we were children, the way that she'll always be better than me. Neither anyone in the family thinks of competition except for me, I mean... I do the things I ought to do 100% and she's just more than 101%? Crazy!"

"Well, in the end, it turns out that you're way more than her," she says "though you aren't necessarily human, you sister's a beast."

"Annie!"

"Sorry!" she quickly says "But, no offence, I never got to know your sister well asides from our past encounters,"

"**Past and deadly encounters,** you two are practically killing each other off whenever you meet,"

She chuckles "But then you fell in love with me,"

"Which makes things worse for me," he groans. "Why cant the two of you just get along well?"

"I dont know, she likes fighting."

He snorts. **As if she doesn't**.

He resumes eating lunch with her when she stands abruptly, her hand covering her mouth. She takes a deep breath and runs towards their kitchen sink. It looks as if she is about to throw up. He watches her spill the contents of undigested lunch and rubs rubs her back to relieve the discomfort she feels. After the initial vomit, she just stands, her eyes focusing on the sink. He gets some water to flush the sink of its contents and cleans her face up with a clean damp cloth.

After being assisted to her chair, she lets out a deep sigh. "I feel like a titan with no digestive organs,"

He kneels down to meet her gaze "Have you been sleeping well? Your eyes are getting deeper than usual,"

"Im having the cramps again last night," she says casually, with the slight hoarseness in her voice.

He tucks her hair behind her ear as she drinks the glass of water he gave her.

She continues.

"I've been feeling sick this past month, not because we are titan shifters doesn't mean we get sick too y'know... but we heal faster than humans."

"I know," he says, and then they both fell silent.

Annie notices that he is extremely quiet, as if he was thinking so much about her condition, its not like she has a deadly disease, diseases dont usually affect titan shifters the way it affects humans.

"Annie," he says finally after a long pause "Are you pregnant?"

.

.

.

**Are you pregnant?**

The words hit her like a cannon ball. She remembers when she was a little girl, it was mandated by the Central Government that all young female titan shifters must take a 'special vaccine'. They said it is to increase their health by allowing them to speed their healing process and allow them more stamina and endurance throughout their life time. And like all girls, she received that vaccination. She could remember how it felt like: the medication plunged deep into her muscles bringing pain to every muscle in her body. She remembers that she felt so sick for a week. And by the time she recovered, her dad taught her how to fight.

"Impossible Eren," she says. "Remember the vaccines they were injecting on young female titan shifters? I learned the truth once when I entered the walls, that its real purpose is for reducing our population." Her hands curls into fists on her lap "They are really intent on wiping out our race. That vaccine... its sole purpose is to affect the reproductive system... H-Hanji told me,"

"But still, we dont know." He responds quietly. "Like you said, we still dont know the extent of the damage. Armin used to say that there would always be a flaw, an error in a theory or in the law... and, if we are lucky, then maybe your reproductive organs may not be that damaged."

She rests her forehead into his and holds his hand in hers. "I dont want to get false hopes,"

"We could always try,"

"But you know what Eren," she whispers "I've missed my period this month."

.

.

.

Not far from their home, tiny villages existed beyond the walls. At first, Eren couldn't believe that such villages existed. He lived his whole life inside the walled city, and in his teenage years, he first explores the lands beyond the walls that **'cooped them up like chicken'**. Annie says that there is a midwife in town who could help them figure out if she was pregnant or not. Eren liked these small villages wherein humans and titan shifters co-existed in harmony, unlike those people in the walled city who treat their race with discrimination and contempt.

Yvonne is a middle aged woman who resided near the village, and though she is a titan shifter, she is a well known midwife in the are and doesn't discriminate between the two races. Her sister was Annie's teacher way back in their hometown. However, a few years ago her sister went missing inside the walls. Nobody is certain about what had become of her fate.

Stories such as this are getting common in Annie's ears. This is just one of the reasons why she breached the walls together with the other warriors, this is the reason she became a warrior herself. To fight back at the oppressors.

Annie lies flat on her back as Yvonne palpates the lower part of her abdomen. Her eyes focuses on the ceiling of the midwife's small hut. Her hand travels to the side of the bed and meets her husband's hand. Afterwards, she is instructed to remove her under garments and position her legs knees bended, with her feet planting firmly on the mattress.

"Im just goin' to look for signs," Yvonne tells her. "There is nothing to worry,"

Annie nods and takes a deep breath. She almost gasps when she felt the cold metal of the speculum inserted deep within her. She squeezes his hand from the sudden intrusion. Yvonne looks within, slightly shifting the speculum in different angles possibly for a better view. And when she's done, she looks up and meets Annie's gaze.

Annie finds for the answer in her face.

.

.

.

The sun is setting in the horizon. The couple heads home in silence. He watches her as he lets her walk ahead. The days events hanging in his mind. He watches her from behind, the way the setting sun would reflect gold from her icy hair. He loves the way when she sways her hips as she walks. He literally worships the ground she walks on. They've been silent for the rest of their journey, both of them, their minds wandering.

She stops suddenly. He notices her body shaking and then she turns to face him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Eren," she finally says.

His expression relaxes, he heaves a sigh of relief, **Oh God! **her expression is unreadable, its like she is confused whether to laugh or to cry. Her just closes the distance between them and hugs her. She hugs him tightly in return, her hands wrapping tightly against his back and her head rests on the croon of his shoulder. He rubs her back as he could hear her sniffles in his ears. "Just let it out,"

and she does.

.

.

.

"What's that?" Eren says when they passed by the town plaza.

"I'm not sure," Annie says. "Looks like a riot? No, it looks like something bizarre is posted, wonder what it is,"

"Lets check it out," he says as he pulls her hand along with him to the crowd of people.

Yvonne's hut is at the otherside of the village, and in order to get back home to their home in the woods, they had to pass the central plaza of the town. This afternoon, however, an unlikely number of people have shown up, looking on with their heads at the object of Eren's curiosity. In the clearing he sees a big sack of money, enough to make anyone rich for a lifetime, and then two posters posted in the wall. Somebody with fancy clothing steps up into the platform and delivers his speech. What is written in the posters is enough for Eren's mind to panic.

Annie, on the other hand wasn't able to catch up well, the crowd suffocates her and it feels a bit claustrophobic, The tall people obstructs her view of what is happening in front, but before she could figure it out, Eren, grabs her hand and yanks her away from the crowd in surprise.

"Put your hood up and let no one see your face," he tells her and she complies.

They break into a sprint and then reach a clearing by the forest.

The sudden activity makes her weak. She could feel the cramps again in her stomach, her knees give way and she collapses to the ground, catching her breath. He kneels beside her and apologizes.

"What the fuck was that Eren?" She asks, her voice agitated.

"We are wanted." He says.

"What?" Her eyes widen.

"They want us. They've officially declared us as enemies of the state, those bastards wouldn't leave us alone." He grits his teeth. "A big sum of money is awarded to anyone who can catch us alive, you know what could happen if they find us again,"

Annie's hand instinctively goes to her abdomen, as if trying to shield the baby from such horrible news. They really should be careful now.

"I think we should take the long road home just in case anyone sees us. We'll just have to loose him in the woods." He says.

She gives a deep sigh, the cramps still wouldn't go away. Eren helps her up to his back and carries her and their baby back home.

.

.

.

_**"How can I be pregnant?" she asks in disbelief when Yvonne invites them for tea that afternoon. "I've been injected with that serum when I was younger..."**_

_**"Yes, I know..." she replies "I know what you are thinking, but there is no doubt when I saw some blue stripes in the lining of your birth canal and cervix. Those are classic signs that a female titan shifter is pregnant.**_

_**"Its the sad truth that the vaccine injected into young girls have a great impact on the reproductive organs, however we still consider it varying from individual to individual. Some girls are completely sterile while others who can get pregnant still have high risks for miscarriage. The lucky ones though, can still carry to a full term."**_

_**He looks at her face, she has been silent for quite some time now and she only speaks in short sentences. He squeezes her hand to show that he is there for her, whatever the outcome may be. **_

_**She glances at him finding for support and when she is ready, she speaks her mind "So... what do you think? I mean... am I still capable of carying until full term?"**_

_**"So far, your body seems to be adapting well. The cramps you feel at times is the baby attaching itself to you and based on your description of the nature of the cramps, it looks like your baby has a strong chance of surviving." Yvonne said with a smile.**_

_**And for the first time during the visit, Eren notices Annie give a small smile in the corners of her lips.**_

-end chap.2-


	3. Those who are left behind

The chapters get longer, I hope I didnt outdone myself... On the lighter note, I seem to be getting follows and faves a lot more. Thank you for looking forward to this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Those who are left behind

"I'll always love you,

I will always protect you,

Be your shield and your fortress

Just stay by my side

Be with me...

Forever"

.

.

.

He dreams about it again, people tearing them apart. Why does he dream about it over and over? Aren't they supposed to leave everything behind? For better, for worse, he promised by the abandoned church atop the hill. To love her forever till death do them part.

They both lie curled up in their sides. Annie just right infront of him as he spoons her delicate frame. He hugs her sleeping form near him, casually running his free hand from her shoulder to her hip. He always loved her curves and when she slightly squirms from the discomforts of pregnancy, he rubs her swollen stomach affectionately.

He likes it when he runs his hands through her baby bump. All his fears seemed so small compared to the small baby growing inside her, possibly getting stronger as the days go by. He fantasizes, how such a small growing creature, like him and her, could erase all the fears that dwell inside his mind. Finally they could start anew. When all of the controversies they've have left behind have died down, then maybe they can move back to the village and out of seclusion.

He tells Annie that when the baby grows and starts schooling they could start somewhere inside the village. Annie smiles at his idea, and he wonders if she agrees to his proposal or not. He wants her to live a normal life just like the things he experienced in his childhood. Even though he wasn't the real child of his parents, he never felt like an outsider in his family.

Whereas for Annie...

Her mother died when she was a baby. She died protecting her infant daughter from the humans. So little is known about the incident, but she recalls that by the time her father came to save the both of them it was too late.

"It was never too late," Eren could recall himself telling her. "You are alive and that's what matters,"

Annie knew deep down that he was right. Her father says that she reminded him so much of her late mother that it just hurts to look at her without feeling so much guilt. Maybe she was really supposed to live and fight. All her life, she spent her days training to be a warrior: perfecting skill after skill, almost killing herself in the process, but the results are worth it. If she hadn't finished at the top of her class she wouldn't be assigned to infiltrate the walls and maybe she wouldn't have met Eren.

In the morning, when she wakes up, she finds Eren's hand resting lightly on her stomach. She slides her hands into his and entwines theirs in a sleepy manner. She's currently entering the fourth month and the baby's growing fast. Unlike human pregnancies, Titan shifters develop faster, hence only seven months in the waiting. She could already feel the baby stirring wildly within her that it created so much excitement and anticipation in her mind. She wonders if Eren could notice the recent development.

Its odd, at least for her, how can a person live in complete serenity, and just resign into doing things they love and be with the one they love. The past months seemed like a fleeting dream in her mind. No nightmares ever infiltrated her days with him. She thinks that these peace would last forever, afterall, when the baby reaches the right age, maybe she would have to agree to settle within the village and give her child the normal life. A kind of life denied to her.

She turns around only to meet his sleeping face. However she sees streaks of dried tears in his cheeks. She hates it when his anxiety attacks him. She knows that while she experiences dreams of bliss, he on the other hand, experiences the nightmares that never haunted her. She wants him to share those snippets of dreams with her, but in the end he just shrugs it off saying it is only his anxieties attacking him. She traces the trails of his befallen tears with her slender fingers and watches him as he takes light inhales and exhales... his sounds barely audible as he sleeps in light quiet snores. She moves closer to him and plants a kiss on his forehead.

.

.

.

He goes for a hunt in the woods alone that one fine day. Annie would have to take care of herself at home and rest. As the pregnancy progresses, she is having difficulty in moving around by herself.

"Its just uncomfortable you know," she would tell him. "But its just the way it is, the baby could kick and move all day round but I'm not going to die from this anyway," she says light heartedly.

Apparently, he has been so slow to notice that titan shifter's pregnancy develop a bit faster than humans, however the discomfort of the fetus moving around constantly and draining nutrients from its mother makes it more difficult.

"Just take care of yourself anyway," he says "Dont do anything strenous,"

"I will," she smiles "Though, I cant sit around and do nothing, this whole pregnancy thing is making me feel like a girl... no, a damsel in distress."

she snorts at her last remark and he chuckles.

"Nature is trying to put us back in our places," he says.

"Shut up Jaeger," she says "I bet you cant even catch a wild boar in your hunt today"

"Well on the contrary MRS. Jaeger..." he steps in and closes the gap between them, she backs up until she could feel the wall pressing her back. Eren entraps her, his palms firmly planting itself on the wooden dead end. Their breaths audible to eachother's ears. He presses his lips against hers and then seeks entrance to her mouth, deepening the kiss as their tongues go in a wild dance. Their passions consuming them. Annie could feel her cheeks reddening from the sudden heat of the moment. Eren is spontaneous, knowing when to attack her in her mindless teasing. When did this guy start to become like this? She always wonders, but for now she couldn't think straight, Eren's mouth leaves hers and plants wild kisses along her jawline then to her clavicle. He goes back up to her pulse point in her neck, and gently kisses her in her favourite spot. She closes her eyes to savour the moment and then wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He hugs her waist in return, their bodies pressing together. He whispers in her ears "I win don't I? I can make you weak just by doing this,"

Whatever, she inwardly rolls her eyes but admits that he is right, at least in her mind. She surrenders and just hugs him tighter. Then he abruptly pulls away as he feels a kick in his abdomen. He stops. "Did, did the baby just kick?"

She smiles at him and guides his hands towards that spot in her stomach. His grin grows wide as he could feel series of light flutter kicks against his hand.

"I guess, the baby wins." his wife says.

He grins at the memory his mind replays over and over during the course of his hunt. Luck is on his side when he spots a fat wild boar on his path. He positions himself, readying his weapon, a riffle. He lowers himself to the ground hoping not to be noticed by his game. As he is ready to pull the trigger, a loud resonating thump is heard through the woods.

Eren agitatedly looks up, the familiar thumping of its feet in the soft ground has caused a stir within the environment. He looks back and finds that his game has gone into hiding. He curses under his breath, he thinks of Annie, and he wants to go back to her as soon as possible. However, five fourteen-meter high titans are already in his line of vision.

He adjusted the straps in his body, his eyes burning in anticipation of slicing titan flesh. His personal vendetta against those big mindless giants are returning to his mind, like igniting the familiar candle of hatred. They deserve no mercy. He remembers the time he and Annie slayed a whole army of titans so many, that the titans seemed to have avoided the clearing of their little home. Annie's titan killing feats are ruthless, clean and evenly matched with his sister, who holds the highest rank in the military academy.

He swings effortlessly through the trees, then high enough to reach the nape of his kill. He relishes the moment as he swings his blade deep to the core of titan flesh, severing tendons and muscles till it reaches deep enough that it hinders titan regenerabilty.

Steam oozes out as his first kill's dead weight drops to the grass beneath him. He looks as he is suspended high in the air, his skills in using the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear hasn't rusted yet, despite of not using it in months.

Another one comes in line of vision, and he welcomes the fight. The next one is an abberant, walking then sprinting its way awkwardly towards him. He uses his ropes and then hooks himself to the height of the tree beside him, taking a good angle to strategically cut the deviant by its nape. He remembers Annie's voice in his head,_**Don't let them see you, a good angle is everything, always outsmart the titans. Be the predator and not the prey. **_

He successfully hooks his ropes to the titan's shoulders, and lunges forward as the contraption retracts. For the second time today, he severs the titan's nape even before it could even react. He jumps just it time before the titan's body falls to the ground in dead weight.

He does the same to the third and fourth that comes his way... Steam bellows beneath him as the dead mass of humanoid bodies stack up one after the other. However in killing the fourth one, he loses his footing as he lands on a weak branch, throwing him ungracefully into the thin air, and straight into the palm of the fifth titan that came along.

His heart skips a beat. Being in the palms of a titan is suicide, unless he could cut himself free. The fifth one raises him into eye level, almost crushing Eren's body in its grasp. Eren curses as he sees that his dual swords have fallen to the grass beneath him. This possibly couldn't be his end. He couldn't just be killed by this fucking titan. He still has to catch some food and go home to Annie... His Annie who patiently awaits for his return.

I can't die yet.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**" He screams his rage infront of the titan.

You can't kill me.

And then, as fast as it happens, the titan's arm severs away from its body. Eren looks up as he falls with the Titan's severed hand plunging into the ground.

What the fuck just happened?

The titan slumps forward, its nape, already cut deeply into its death. Eren realizes that somebody had just saved his life. And when the large mass of meat falls, and the steam evaporates, his savior is revealed: A statuesque woman with shoulder length black hair. She wears the signature uniform of the recon corps and a read scarf with hangs loosely from her neck. Her black beady eyes pierces through the steam and directly into his. He instantly recognizes his sister.

"Mikasa,"

She runs towards him and pulls him a tight hug. He hugs back, but not as tight. Then he realizes that his sister cries in his arms. He looks at her and wipes her tears with her scarf. She tries to calm herself from her sudden outburst, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Lets go back Eren!" She exclaims "Come back with me to the walls and prove your innocence,"

"What?" He looks at her, a bit confused "What are you saying?"

"The government may be angry at you, but I know you are innocent, you have done nothing," she explains "Come back with me,"

"Mikasa..." He mutters "I can't"

"Why?" She asks in surprise "What do you mean you can't? Just prove your innocence, and say that you just wanted to see what lies beyond the walls, they will pardon you, then we'll live like the way it was before,"

"I can't do that Mikasa,"

"Then, is it true?" Her fist clenches into balls "Tell me the truth Eren... What made you leave me... Leave us? Leave your sworn alliance to humanity? Tell me..."

"I fell in love." he answers.

"Annie?"

"Yes,"

A long pause engulfs the two siblings as one struggles for the right words to say.

"Tell me, what happened. Were... Were you the one who helped her escape prison?"

He nods.

She remains silent. Deep down, she couldn't help but think that her brother has officially turned into a traitor against humanity. In her core he betrayed her, and she can't tell him because he looks happy. He looks happy and she has spent her miserable months looking forward to this day, saving him and go back to the walls and return to the life they once knew. Why must he always go away from her?

She drops her gaze to the ground, avoiding her brother's. Her hands are still circled in fists, what does she believe in now? She tried to protect him after all this time... But he... She thought, she believed that he would never be a fool and turn into the enemy.

He places a hand on her shoulder "Live your life Mikasa..." Then he adjusts and fixes the scarf around her neck. "Im not your little brother or your child, so don't worry about me,"

Sureley, you'll understand one day.

.

.

.

She follows him in silence. She should have come back to camp like she promised him, yet she is here, following him silently deep into the woods without his knowledge. She notices that he takes the long way home, in which if a normal citizen would follow him, they would get lost for sure. She stops when he reaches the clearing. She notices the small house at the base of a gigantic tree, with a small farm in front and a lake behind it. A surreal place away from everything.

She watches how he would shower Annie with kisses the moment she opens the door. She notices the smiles they give each other and the laughs they both share. She has created her life around him, that she doesn't know what to do once he goes and lives his own life.

She leaves the happy couple behind and goes back to her camp not far way from the walls. She receives the usual stares of the people, assuming that she still hasn't found her brother yet. Everybody tells her to give up her search, apparently, they had mixed feelings wether Eren was even worth her time. Now she knows the truth that everybody is trying to tell her, her brother has become a traitor in their eyes.

Her thoughts are all mixed up, her cold demeanor makes everyone avoid her. She walks back and forth in silence, that even her childhood friend Armin, never even bothered to talk to her.

She skips dinner and heads straight up the roof deck, in complete silence. She stays at the observatory which overlooks the evening sky and the dense forrest that lies far ahead. She stares.

"I think you found your answer," a deep male voice says from behind her. Her head snaps back at the sudden intrusion, recognizing that it came from their team Captain Levi.

His cold gray eyes looked directly at her black ones, piercing every information that happened during her day away from camp.

"I bet you want to laugh at how pathetic I am now," she says bitterly.

"Everybody knows what a fool your brother is," he says, hands crossed in his chest. "You maybe a smart girl, but this time, you let your own personal bias affect your judgement."

"I..." she stammers, her mind debates whether she should tell him or not. Flashes of what happened earlier ran through her mind like broken fragments of a film.

"You don't have to force yourself Ackerman," he finally says disrupting the long silence that transpired between them. "Sooner or later, they would both be found, and justice would be served right,"

"By what justice?"

"I wonder, what kind of justice awaits their fate, but I am pretty sure, it wouldn't be very appealing,"

.

.

.

"The meal is delicious!" he exclaims as he takes a bite from his meal. "But, must it be always tomato?"

"The baby likes tomato," she says "you can never argue with that,"

She prepares him geese meat in tomato sauce, and since her pregnancy, most meals in the house are prepared with tomato. Tomato paste, tomato sandwiches, tomato toppings... Etc.

"So," she raises an eyebrow "you brought home some dead chickens."

"I told you they were wild geese not chickens,"

"Then, where is the wild boar?" she teases him.

"It ran away,"

"because...?"

"I killed the titans..."

"Oooh... how many did you kill?"

"four,"

She laughs "You are such a girl Eren!"

"I almost go eaten,"

"No fucking way!" her eyes getting bigger at his story "How did you get out?"

"Somebody saved me," he pauses "Mikasa,"

Annie slumps back to her chair with a slight frown in her face, with the excitement going down, she rubs her sore stomach. "Then...?"

"She asks me to prove my innocence back in the walls so I'll be pardoned."

Her frown is replaced with a smile "Now, that's interesting,"

"But you know I can't, because I'm living a new life here with you," He takes her hand in his across the table. "I'm not going anywhere Annie,"

She blushes at his statement and tries to look away, but Eren could see that she is not succeeding in attempting to hide her smile.

Then she looks back at him "But, what if she tells anyone that she saw you?"

"I have faith that she wouldn't" he reasures her. "By the way, you said you have something to show me..."

"Oh... that one," she says standing up from the table and getting something by the clothestrunk. A small half knitted sweater was in her hands. "Look..."

He takes the small knitted sweater in his hands and examines it "wow, I must say you are doing a good job here..."

"Be proud of me, Mr. Jaeger, its for Mr. Jaeger's baby afterall." She says this in a proud manner as if mimicking an announcer's voice over the podium.

"Mr. Jaeger is proud of MRS. Jaeger's work." he says equally matching her voice. The two of them laugh at their little play. "Oh Holy walls of Sina! I thought I sounded like my dad!"

"Not bad Eren..." she chuckles. Then she takes his hand and lets him touch the part of her stomach in which the baby kicks. He smiles and she sighs.

"I... I feel excited Annie,"

"Yeah..." she says dreamily "Me too... who knew that such things like this, could happen."

"I wonder how it would look like? A girl or a boy?"

"I don't really care whether its a girl or a boy, as long as it fills this house with another joy, then I could finally see how life really should be..."

How life really should be... peace, love and joy... he has seen so much horror and despair, and he doesn't want to see more of it. He watches he wife stand up and place the dishes on the sink. As the days go by, he notices her feminine side more and more and it makes him fall in love with her over and over again. It leaves him addicted, and it gets better.

He hugs her from behind, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He gently takes hold of her chin and tilts it towards him. He whispers her name like a prayer, and kisses her.

.

.

.

Hatred, Jealousy, Anger. These emotions can destroy a healthy mind. The sense of betrayal from the person she has been loyal to the whole of her life. Mikasa tries to hold herself, shut off from the world in the dark corner of her room. Nobody would ever understand these feelings.

She could hear people knock at her door, hoping that she would answer, but she doesn't. She thinks of her brother and how selfish he could be.

She thinks of the time they met as children, she was taken hostage by three armed men, until the demon's spawn appeared. A goblin of 6 meters. A titan with illuminating green eyes rescued her as he killed three men by tearing their limbs apart. Blood splattered in her line of vision, lots and lots of blood... pools of blood.

She screams, but only in her mind. A little girl of eight faced with what she knows a titan. She fears for her life, thinking that it might eat her alive after the men who captured her. She tries to run away, but she didn't or rather legs couldn't, she is paralyzed in her fear, she cant even move to save her own life.

But then, her father came and rescued her and the titan who saved her life fled and ran away. Her father, Grisha Jaeger, was a doctor. He was not her biogical father but she is her mother's biological child out of wedlock. He believes in fairness and justice. He thinks that Titan Shifters should be treated as equals rather than a minority of people.

He carries his adopted daughter in his back and proceeds to follow the titan that just came by. He thinks that a titan that would come and save his daughter seemed a little peculiar to him. Mikasa would remember how tight she clung at his back, but oddly felt safe. The winter weather seemed to be breaking them but their spirits didn't falter.

After moments of searching, Mikasa didnt see the anymore of the goblin-like titan. However, in their search they found a boy unconscious in the snow. He is wrapped in some gooey substance like meat, slowly evaporating from his tattered clothing. Her father says that they would bring him home and find for his parents.

She silently watches him, in the room of their log cabin, when the boy her age opened his eyes, teal-green eyes stared at her black ones.

"Oh so you are awake," Mikasa heard her father say behind her.

The boy let out a big gasp, his eyes wide in fear and agitation. Mikasa watched as he jumped out of the bed and headed towards the bedroom door, but even before he could do so, her father was able to grab him and keep him still.

"**WHO ARE YOU?!**" he boy with green eyes exclaimed.

Mikasa watched in fright and wondered what her father would answer him. She watched the boy squirm away from her father's tight grasp, grunting loudly as he tried to get away.

Then her father released him abruptly, throwing him off balance and sent him flying to the wall. He steps towards the boy's slump form and towers over him. He throws back the earlier question at him. "Who. are. you?"

The boy takes his head between his hands and starts a temper tantrum. He shouts: **"I DO NOT KNOW! I DO NOT KNOW!**"

"Answer me young man." Grisha demanded but the boy just got worse.

"dad-" Mikasa tried to interrupt but she falls short of words.

"Mikasa, do you know who he is?" The older man said. "He will be your brother, he is your brother."

**"NO! NO! NO!**" the little boy shouts agressively.

"Behave, Eren." Grisha says as he hugs the boy tightly in his arms. Mikasa watches as the little boy squirms violently then later falls limp in her father's arms. She watches him retract a syringe and throws it aside. she jumps in fright... Confused at what is happening around her. Her father turns to her and says "From now on Mikasa, this boy will be your brother. His name is Eren. Take care of him, he is a little special than the rest of us. You owe him your life for he saved yours..."

Eren indeed was special. Even though she could do things better than him. There is something different from him. He heals faster than her, he survives when those accidents could kill him. And growing up along side him, he was happy... they were happy as brother and sister together with their mother and father. Until some years ago, the goblin-like titan appeared before her very eyes again. Its teal-green eyes looking directly at her, piercing her as if he'll eat her. Its scary! Its scary to think that this was the boy she called brother.

"Mikasa-!"

A voice interrupts her from her reverie.

Eyes snapping back open, was she dreaming of the past? The room is so dark, rather she is in the dark. Ever since Eren left her... Why did she feel so empty, like she was living with no purpose at all? Is this what she is? An empty shell only good at combat? The red scarf that hung around her neck, that was the only comfort she had. 'I believed in him... I believed that he would come back'

A hand tapped her lightly in the shoulder. She realizes now that she isn't alone like what she initially believed.

"Something is bothering you Mikasa," Armin says as he sat beside her in her dark corner.

"Eren..." She manages to say, hot tears streaming from her cheeks. With her father missing and her mother dead, Eren was the only one she could call family. But even now... He is slowly fading away from her. Even after she vowed to herself that she would dedicate her life towards him. "How could I get him back?"

"He ran away in his own accord Mikasa." Her friend tells her quietly. "You must accept the fact that he is already declared as one of the state's enemies."

She doesn't respond.

"He is on the hunt now... Together with the other Titan Shifter Annie Leonhardt." He pauses then continues "If they are found, they would be subjected to torture and then executed. You know how many titan shifters are already killed."

"Couldn't they lift the sentence?" She says abruptly. "Well, at least for Eren,"

"Either, lifetime imprisonment or banishment, who knows?"

"How about the girl?"

"With the scale of her crimes, she could never be pardoned. The punishment that awaits her is even more than Eren's if ever."

"As long Eren is safe," she says pointing out every word. "As long as he is safe, I don't really care about the girl," goddamit! The tears are flowing again, is this what you call desperation?

Armin watches his friend in silence, Mikasa has suffered enough when Eren left. He knows that at this moment, she is breaking, confused with her feelings whether to save Eren or leave him in his own demise. But in the end, he knows that she would always choose the former, saving Eren has always been her top priority ever since their childhood days. She mutters something incomprehensible, but she repeats what she said through her tears:

"I saw'em... I ... Saw... Them. I saw them together... By the clearing in the woods... I saw them together."

She tells him everything she saw, she tells him everything that was in her heart. She finally confesses.

3-


	4. Unexplained Madness

Sorry for not updating so long, I was on vacation: I climbed a mountain, explored a cave, bathe by the waterfalls... Went home to my home town, celebrated with my family, and my celeb crush came into town, and I got his autograph. :3 nice vacation.

.

Chapter 4: Unexplained Madness

**I saw them in the woods ...**

His mind half awake and lucid like waking up from a dream, a transcient reality inside his mind.

**In the clearing, not far away...**

Armin walks around the grounds like he has seen the ghost that haunts his dreams. He knows what happened that fateful night.

**He is with her. Goddamnit!**

He knew. He knew very well... he has witnessed it infront of his very eyes. He freed her from her imprisonment. He let escape. The girl who killed thousands of his comrades... and then his closest friend...

**In their little house, at the north eastern side of the forrest...**

Not that far, he thought.

**Eren-!**

**You fuckin' traitor!**

He shakes his head violently, erasing the negative thoughts affecting his mind. Logic tells him that he should tell the information to the higher ups, but exposing his friend who has done so much for him... Growing up, Eren has been his defender. The only person who believes in his abilities when everyone doubts him. A lump forms in his throat.

He happened to be strolling the grounds that fateful night. The prisoner stays in her self-imposed prison, asleep and unmoving. Like a wax doll enclosed in precious gems waiting for her savior to wake her up... or wake up herself.

To escape further interrogation, the beautiful blonde titan shifter shuts herself up, until the claws of death come and reach her. That is until his friend finds a way to break her out of her crystal prison.

He didn't exactly know the details of how Eren could have done it. None of them knew how to reach the sleeping girl in her cocoon. They've tried everthing... smash, cut, hit, explode... the hardened crystal wouldnt even let them land a scratch on itself. Not even the blade of the 3-DMG would do. So all they did was to keep maximum security and wait till she gets tired and goes out herself.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, that most people forgot about the prisoner that lay deep down the creavaces of the earth's surface. Two guards take turns to guard her prison cell for a 12-hour shift, though it became an important task, time soon let the guards to be lax.

Eren, his friend, however wasn't allowed to guard her cell. He protested at first, like a lunatic out of his mind. Armin could even recall the times his friend was summoned to the office to be reprimanded at or get beat up, but his resolve is strong. He wanted to see her or rather He needs to see her.

**Eren! you mad dog!**

"Why do you need to see her?" he would ask his friend, hoping that he would be able to search for answers but his friend remained silent.

Why are you keeping so much from us?

Things got so bad one time that they had to knock Eren out of consciousness and isolate him for a month, and when he was released, his friend's mood began to change, slowly but gradually. He is going back to his usual self. Maybe the depression his friend felt after the capture of the female titan, was just a phase... afterall everyone knew his dark secret: Eren is a titan shifter just like the prisoner deep down the cells.

A taboo for everyone.

"I never knew that people like me existed," Eren told him one day "I despised the moment when the titans came to our city and ate my mom... I sworn to put an end in their human eating ways. Imagine how I felt about Titan shifters, its like humans turning out into monsters... the fact that I am one of them makes me feel so unclean inside!"

Armin knew how Eren hated himself the moment he knew he was a titan shifter, and during that time the myths of titans existing outside the walls became real. What more of that such people who posses the power of the titans lived outside the wall?

In the summer of their twelft year, A giant titan appeared in the wall surrounding Shiganshina district, the hometown Armin shared with childhood friends, Eren and Mikasa. He browses his borrowed encyclopedia from his grandfather, the big blue ocean that lies behind the walls of their town had always fascinated the two young boys.

"Could we ever see it?"

"which one?" Armin asks his emerald eyed friend

"The ocean."

"Well if it weren't for the titans roaming around freely outside the walls then maybe we could reach that place,"

"Titans... I wonder if any of you have seen it." Mikasa deadpans.

"Yeah... you might be right, nobody has seen a titan for a hundred years, how could you even justify something that you havent seen?"

"But..." Eren interrupted. Among the trio of friends, he is the most interested with the existence of titans. "But, I bet seeing the recon corps as they marched back inside... less than a quarter of them had survived the expedition that breeches outside the walls, doesnt that mean to say that titans really existed?"

"Unless if it is a man made war out there," Mikasa argues.

"I doubt that," Eren says. "Thats why I will join the recon corps when I grow up."

"No you wont Eren." Mikasa says. "I dont want you going out there and kill yourself."

"You cant stop me Mikasa,"

Armin sighed as he watched the two siblings starting to argue again. He has to say something inorder to break up the coming fight. As he was about to say something, a big thump echoes throughout the neighborhood. Armin first dismissed it as an earthquake until the thumps sounded like a something is approaching... His blue eyes snapped open in fright as he saw a giant head peeking out through the walls. A TITAN! A COLOSSAL TITAN!

Everything became chaotic afterwards.

Everybody started running in different directions, even his two friends who stayed beside him have left. A part of the wall crumbles, the titan has created a hole in the wall letting the titans pour into the town. He lets his shaky legs carry him. He knows he isnt brave like Eren or Mikasa, but he makes his way home and grabs his grandfather to safety.

Holding the hand of his shaky grandfather, they both managed to enter the ferry that would lead them further into the inner walls. The crowds almost suffocated the young boy but he knows what he should do: find his friends and make sure they are safe.

He finds them at the rear end of the ferry. Eren's eyes all red and watery, his sister's face almost unreadable. He learned that when the colossal titan had created a hole in the wall, most of the fallen debris fell on the Jaeger's residence... their mother was pinned down, and the titan came and ate her. They would have been eaten too if it werent for Hans, a cop, who came and whisked the two shocked kids away.

The tragedy that occured has shaken his friend to the core.

**"I WILL KILL ALL TITANS!"**

**WILL KILL!**

**WILL KILL...**

**KILL...**

**WILL...**

The memories in his mind starts to go a blur. Going back then fast forward, like the gears of the clock turning mad. Armin presses the middle of his frowning brows, too much headache. He remembers the night he has last seen Eren, the cell wherein the blonde titan shifter is kept, filled with blinding light. He remembers how the mist that leaked out of the cell had caused his eyes to sting. He raises his arm to shade his eyes from the sudden brightness.

When the pain in his eyes subsided a little, he runs towards the cell door's entrance, only to find Eren standing infront of the shattered crystal. Emerald eyes looking at him intensely as if he'll attack anyone who comes near him. in his arms, the girl lies unconsciously, her head carefully resting on his shoulder. Armin does not make a sound, the gaze his friend gives him is enough for him to stay silent. Like a spoken understanding, he lets his friend go and escape under his watch.

"I stood there... frozen in my tracks, I couldn't... I dont have the heart to sell him to the authorities, he did a crime but I just let him go," he confides to Mikasa the next day that Eren was found missing.

A thorough inspection was made the next day. Who would have thought, that the girl would just wake up and walk away without anyone noticing?

Eren picked the perfect timing. He waited for the right time and the right circumstance to free her. The wall goddess festival inwhich the humans celebrated to remember how the wall goddesses had protected mankind from titans and creatures alike. In a time wherein everybody drowns in merriment and fireworks, nobody remembered about the prisoner imprisoned underground, and that someone would come for her.

Armin kept this a secret.

Only Mikasa knows, but she wouldn't believe any of it... but now that she has seen him, the truth is slowly revealing itself.

.

.

.

"Mmmm..." Annie moans under his touch "That back massage is amazing, Eren."

"Your skin bruises faster nowadays," he commented as he traces the light skin of her back.

"My regeneration process is slower now," she sighs. "Sometimes I tend to be careless and bump myself in a lot of things,"

"I can't imagine what you are going through now, but..." he kisses the nape of her neck tenderly, his lips pressing and lightly sucking the flesh of her weak spot, his eyes look straight ahead towards the mirror, reflecting the image of his pregnant wife, naked in her own skinー her loose shirt discarded to the floor, leaving her top part naked. His arms wrap around her like snakes crawling on its prey.

She closes her eyes to feel him more, the heat of his breath in the back of her neck soothes her. She remembers the times wherein everybody in their village had always protected the nape of their necks. For a titan shifter, the nape is a very sensitive spot. It is their lifeline, just like the titans that roam freely.

Blood rushes up towards her face as his hands cup her sensitive breasts which had gotten a bit bigger since her pregnancy. His finger pinches her swollen nipple, inwhich she bit her lip at it's heightened sensitivity. She moans his name softly as he guides her to the edge of their bed.

She lies down on the soft mattress, her thighs spread apart, her legs dangle by the edge. He positions himself in between, hovering over her, kissing her soft skin of her neck madly. He travels down to her swollen abdomen trailing light feathered kisses on it.

He likes it when his head rests on her abdomen. He feels for their unborn child kicking its way around letting its presence be known by its parents.

"Just a little more,"she says as she plays with her husbands hair.

"I know Annie..."

"Eren..." she starts as she grabs a blanket near her and covers her upper half lazily. "Till now... you never told me... how did you release me? how did you release me from my crystal prison? I... I've always wondered."

He positions himself to her eye level, lying beside her. He stares deeply into her clear blue eyes and brushes a few light strands off her face. He takes her hand a kisses it, he answers "The same way you got in, love."

.

.

.

She would always go back to that little house on the clearing without him knowing. She would spy away her days, couldn't bear to be apart from him even if he seemed to betray her for another person. She spends her days aimlessly defending a 10-mile radius of his home against the titans, if that is the only way she could release the steam off her head. A little sweat would clear her mood and let her sleep through the night. She hasn't seen the blonde titan shifter up close, she rarely goes out of the house lately. Her brother usually goes out and does the chores outside. Clearly it seemed that he was exerting extra effort when it comes to his share in household activities. She clearly understood the moment she saw her brother's mate emerge from their home, a slightly swollen belly. Her hands cover her mouth upon the realization that her brother is becoming a father. Anticipation builds up in her as well.

She goes back, tired, sweaty and alone. The dormitory is quieter than usual. She checks for the time: 2200H. She huffs then goes straight to her shared room with Sasha. The clicking of her heels on the empty corridor doesn't go unnoticed by Jean, who stood idly by.

"Sup Mikasa," he greets her as she passes across the hallway of their dormitory.

She ignores him and he makes a sound.

"Please." she says finally. "Leave me alone, I am tired."

"So cold..." He teases.

She shots him up a glance. A deathly glare which says not to mess with her. He should have known better: he has to shut his mouth or suffer the consequences. However he does much ?things without thinking. "Have you found Jaeger?"

Her eyes widen, her fists tighten. "Stop fooling around me Kirstein." She abruptly enters her room and tries to force it shut, however fails, as his hands get it between.

Their eyes met for awhile. The familiar tension building up between them, is it coming back again? She had told him that they should stop whatever they were doing a long time ago, but it is just so hard not to give in. In resolution, she tries to give him an uppercut but he blocks her hand and pushes himself into the dark room and pins her flat into the wall. She struggles but his hands are already firm on her wrists.

They share a stare with each other until his eyes uncharacteristically softens. His hands leave her wrists then cups her face. He presses his mouth into hers, rough kisses on her face. "I missed you, I missed this."

She wants to push him away. She wants to block his advancements, but why does she give in every time he kisses her? Why does she mirror his movements wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself around him like a wild animal enjoying her prey? She likes it when he unbuttons her pants, pulls them down, inserts his hands within her undergarments as he strokes her bud, spreading and opening her folds, rubbing her tight spot till she drips. She almost tears his shirt away from him, stifling her moans on his bare shoulder, pressing and kissing his sweaty skin. She likes the idea of being overpowered by him, feeling vulnerable in his touch makes her feel like a woman.

She roughly unbutton his pants and flies his fly down to expose his throbbing member. Her hand rubs his shaft, gentle at first then increasing in intensity the more she gets excited.

He roughly presses her against the wall. She jumps and wraps her legs around his hips. Without warning he pushes himself roughly within her. She gives a cry and digs her nails in his back till it bleeds. He roughly proceeds, she clings tighter to him.

They soon go in a steady rhythm. She must admit that Jean is amazing with his speed and strength, but she would never tell him anything. Ever since Jean had always been her release. The dance gets intense, she could feel the weight of the wall in her back, Jean pounding her hard against the wall's hard surface, groaning and moaning until she hits her release. She bites his shoulder hard, her nails digging deeper in his back. Her muscles squeeze his member involuntarily. A few moments later he quickly withdraws himself from her and ejaculates around her thighs.

She may not notice it herself, but Jean knows that she cries quietly after their session. It occured frequently in the past, so it wasn't surprising to see her sobbing uncontrollably in the floor. With all her guard down, Mikasa Ackerman, one of humanity's finest, breaks down infront of him.

He did what he always did, he wipes her tears away from her eyes, calms her and even helps her to bed. He did this even if the in the morning, she would act like the whole thing that happened between them never existed.

.

.

.

Ulrich Krause.

Jean wonders who the new comer would be. Apparently, he is on the process of doing his daily chores in Levi's squad, when Levi announced that the place should be extra clean because Governor Krause would be arriving at their camp.

Mikasa reports in late that day. After doing her penalty which involved running laps and squats, she resumes doing her daily duties. Not a word or glance was exchanged between the two. Its as if they were both strangers forced together in a room.

He notices that she wears her scarf higher today, almost covering the half of her face. Even though the weather is hot she wouldnt remove her khaki jacket. He watches her explain briefly to the other girls (who inquired where she was last night) that she was outside practicing.

**Mikasa, who are you fooling?**

Connie pulls his shirt up during lunch time. If his friend wasn't fast enough, he would have punched him square in the jaw.

"I KNEW IT!" He exclaimed as he saw a map of bruises that trailed along his friend's back. "Mikasa was with you last night!"

"Shut the fuck man,"

"No, seriously, you too were the only ones not present last night."

"Oh yeah... Hanji's birthday." Jean pauses as he fixes his shirt into a neat tuck in his waist. "How's the booze?"

"Free and hard."

"I see, did I miss something?"

"Well aside from people telling stories and getting drunk nothing much." He side glances at his Sandy haired friend "Sooo..." he grins "Are you and Mikasa an item?"

"Fuck off! We were never an item to begin with."

"Then whats with all those 'Sexcapades' huh? Because as far as I know, you're the only one here who can fuck Ackerman."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck?"

"Why won't the two of you just get together?"

"I..." Jean said staring at opposite side of the mess hall where she eats her lunch alone. She used to eat with her friends, but now, Armin is not present to keep her company.

"I guess Armin was summoned again by the higher ups, everyone wanted a piece of that boy's brain." Connie says in observation.

"I dont think she'll like it, especially she so obsessed in finding for her jerk brother who left our side in the war."

Connie gave a thoughtful glance at the girl he was referring too. "What do you think happened?"

"Beats me."

.

.

.

When Gov. Krause arrived at camp, everything was clean and orderly, as expected nonetheless from squad capt. Levi. Everyone expected the govenor to be a fat old man who lived a comfortable life inside wall Sina, however they did not expect him to be young, in his late twenties, muscularly built, luscious golden hair and deep saphire eyes. Most of the girls giggled excitedly at the sight of their visitor. The other senior cadets had to remind them to watch their behaviour. But with the Governor smiling and waving at them, it is hard to keep proper behaviour.

"It is a pleasure to have you visit us Gov. Krause," Commander Erwin Smith greeted as the dignitary stepped into his office. "May we know what brings you here?"

The visitor made himself comfortable by siting at one of the chairs provided in the room. The Commander sat opposite him, with a desk separating them. Squad captain Levi and the scientist, Hanji Zoe, opted to stand adjacent Krause. The blonde man, himself brought his men who wore deep navy blue uniforms with the symbol of Sina as their badge. It looked like a different division of the military police, yet it only existed within the innermost wall.

"I'll go straight to the point then Commander." he said crossing his legs and eyeing the two others who stood near him, causing Levi to narrow his eyes. Hanji just shook her head.

"Almost a year ago, a young female titan shifter, enclosed inside her crystal, escaped. You must be aware of the severity of her crimes, am I right? The central government within the walls of Sina wanted me to take charge of all this Titan-shifter and human warfare and put it into an end. They sent me here to the outer walls, beyond wall Maria, to bring justice."

Commander Erwin raised a thick brow. "I know it is a bit sudden, but may I ask why you opt to start here? At our camp near Shiganshina district? I think there are more Titan-shifter villages at the northern side of wall Maria than here."

"I have my ways Commander." He replied cooly "My intelligence corp. tells me that the criminals reside here... surely they havent gotten any further."

"With all due respect sir but I do believe that my men are already searching for them," Levi intervened. Hanji shot up a glare, but Erwin gave his subordinate the permission to speak and go on. "If you claim that they reside here, near our camp then it wouldn't take long until someone found them and reported them to meー"

"That is if they reported." The governor interjected and looked at the shorter man, the infamous Levi. "I admire your courage that you spoke out in behalf of your team. I am not here to wreck havoc on innocent people, believe me, I am not like the others. I know your sentiments captain. You've seen enough wars, slayed an army of titans, I shall promise you that innocent blood wouldn't be shed. Till I capture the world's most wanted criminals, I shall trust your words then."

"Thank you, sir" Levi replied. "I believe that the innocent should be spared." Titan shifter or human.

"Dont worry, we have the same ideals, I am sure we have come to a mutual agreement. Besides, I wont stay long here. My men would be patrolling the nearby grounds and villages, and when we are through... we would be moving, I don't like the idea of extending my welcomes, life would be back to normal."

He pauses. Everyone gives an intense stare. He could feel the weight of it, those stares, stares always felt familiar to him, he hates it, however he merely shrugs.

"The King's orders."

.

.

.

He meant everything that he said.

As he talked in front of Commander Erwin with such poise, his men already took action to the nearby villages: bringing with them a number of titan shifters. Some of them even transformed, but Krause's special army of men were able to defeat them using advanced technology created within the walls of Sina: a mecha. These humanoid robotic structures are 15 meters in height, equiped with basic weapons such as their human counterparts, they were able to wipe out the other titan shifters in the village.

The others who didnt have the courage to fight were rounded up like a flock of sheep and arrested without trial.

Cries were heard throughout town that fateful afternoon.

Four of his men were instructed to go to the forest. Intelligence reports said of residents living at the forrest clearing. One of them is their main target.

That afternoon, Eren, unaware of what is happening, happens to be outside hunting, he catches a fat pig when he spots a column of black smoke rising from the nearby village. Alarmed, his heart speeds up in his chest and climbs up a tree to have a better look. The houses were burned up causing the dark column of smoke rising up to the sky. He also notices tall scraps of metal-like titans walking around. Fear and panic gets the better of him as he remembers his wife alone in their home. He runs like his nightmares turning into reality. His mind plays tricks on him, as if he could hear Annie screaming for help, he couldn't let anyone hurt his Annie, **NO!** He couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her again.

He carries himself as fast as he could towards his home.

He shouts her name as he reaches the clearing. No response. He could feel his heart on his throat. Something is wrong! **Something is definitely wrong!** He barges inside, calling her name over and over. **Annie! Annie! Answer me! The nearby village is being attacked we must move! **Still no sign of movement. She is nowhere to be found. He searches frantically every room in house, until he sees the kitchen in disarray: the pot of stew, supposedly for dinner, spilled across the room. The table they shared is overturned, chairs scattered. He could clearly see signs of struggle everywhere. He knew that she would never give up without a fight. But... curse the heavens!

He screams her name upon the realization he had arrived too late.

Annie Leonhardt-Jaeger has been captured.

-end-


End file.
